


Love Hurts

by romanticalgirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't tell me you love me, 'cause, baby, I don't want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/)**fox1013** because I think she sold my soul to the devil for me. And, of course, for the kick-assiest of all icons ever.
> 
> Originally written 5-16-05

The problem with men is that they keep falling in love with her.

It’s been that way since she was eight, since the first time her mother brought a “friend” of hers into Lilly’s room during one of her father’s parties and told Lilly to be a good girl. Normally Lilly would have protested – she disagreed with most anything her mother said, no matter how true – but something about the way her mother said good meant bad and, if there is one thing Lilly’s always been good at, it’s being bad.

When she started dating Logan, she put on the virgin act for him; let him think he was corrupting her. He caught on fast enough – had Aaron Echolls fucked her? She’s almost sure he had – and the sex was suddenly faster and harder and deeper and dirtier than anything she’d ever had.

She loved it.

Logan used to pin her to the wall of Neptune High just outside the principal’s office and finger her under her short skirts, making her come so hard she’d leave bite marks on his arm to keep herself from screaming. He used to fuck her in her parents bedroom while her mom was in her dressing room getting ready, daring her to make a sound. He used to fuck her anywhere and everywhere and every way she could dream up.

And then it happened. Suddenly he was looking at her with eyes that didn’t just want to fuck her, they wanted to ‘have sex’ with her, ‘make love’ to her. He was suddenly whispering euphemisms in her ear instead of licking her clit while fucking her with both hands.

It’s not that she doesn’t love him as well. He is, after all, her boyfriend and the only person besides Veronica and Duncan she can stand to spend any length of time with. He makes her laugh, he makes her come and he treats her like her father has always said his little princess deserves. He loves her and she loves him, but if he really believes that Lilly Kane is going to settle for this long, slow fucking that’s full of whispered promises of the future, he’s as stupid as his father is.

That’s right. She has fucked Aaron Echolls.

Which is why, when her car broke down during a drive on the wrong side of town and the group of motorcycles pulled up beside her, she wasn’t afraid. Her heart was beating fast and her panties – assuming she was still wearing them, she wasn’t sure if the guy at the garage had left them on her – were wet.

Weevil recognized her and waved the others off, his face a cold, hard mask. Lilly reached over toward her glove compartment and he laughed. “I ain’t some cop, girl. I don’t need you to show me nothin’.”

Lilly ignored him, dug her vibrator out of the glove compartment and guided it inside her, sighing with relief as the cool plastic was surrounded by heat. She switched it on and leaned back against her seat, thrusting it inside her, her eyes open and watching him.

“You are one fucked up white girl.”

She smiled at the crack in his voice. “I want you to fuck me on your bike.”

“You want that right here in front of all my boys?”

Lilly moaned and arched her back, her breasts straining against her tight t-shirt. Weevil’s skin darkened and his eyes narrowed, sliding down her body to the dark blond curls peeking out from beneath her short skirt, watching the long and quick thrusts of the thick purple vibrator. She opened her mouth to speak, shutting it as he leaned on the door of the convertible and reached down, fingering her clit as he held her gaze.

“I wanna see you come, white girl.”

Lilly complied, pressing her lips together to silence her thick moan. Weevil smiled slowly then pulled his hand away, slipping his finger into her mouth.

As she sucked on it, he shook his head. “I’ll find you, white girl.”

And he had. He’d found her everywhere Logan wasn’t. He fucked her on his bike, he fucked her beneath the bleachers, he fucked her against her locker. He fucked her just like Logan did only it felt better because he wasn’t Logan – not that Logan was Logan any more.

Weevil called her names, he bent her over the handlebars of his bike and took her from behind. He made her come and he made her cry out his name and everything was perfect until he stopped in the middle of everything and asked her to call him Eli.

Lilly stopped fucking him that night.

Veronica, if she knew, would be scandalized at Lilly’s past, abhorrent of her present. Lilly loves Veronica dearly, but she knows nothing and does even less. She’s Lilly’s best friend, but there’s no way that Lilly can tell her the truth, which is hard because Lilly wants someone to talk to. She wants someone to understand that she likes the way she is. Veronica knows Lilly isn’t a saint, but Lilly wants her to know that she’s a sinner.

The problem is that Veronica’s a little in love with her too.

Eli approaches her at school and asks her what happened. Logan fights with her and breaks up with her, suspicious to the end. Veronica stares at her with adoring eyes as she vilifies Logan, her own jealousy coming to a head.

“I’ve got a secret,” Lilly whispers to Veronica after a round of wrestling that was supposed to be just friendly but ended up with Lilly pinning Veronica to the mattress. “A good one.”

“Oh?” Veronica asks. Her voice is pure and innocent, but her eyes are wide. She knows enough to know something’s different, even though she has no idea what it is or what to call the feeling that’s making her breasts tight and her cunt wet. Lilly can read it all in the dilating of Veronica’s pupils and the sudden rush of her breath.

“Yeah.” Lilly bit her lip to keep from smiling, smiling nonetheless. “I think you’re going to like it.” She shimmies down Veronica’s body and pushes her skirt up, licking Veronica’s thighs. They taste like powder and vanilla and Lilly laughs against her best friend’s skin until her tongue sweeps across damp cotton and the mere pressure of it makes Veronica come.

Veronica leaves in a hasty mess, rushing past Duncan in an embarrassed whirlwind. He gives Lilly a look as he passes by her room, his own emotions flashing in his eyes. “What’s the matter, brother-mine? Wondering if it’s still okay to kiss her under the mistletoe at Christmas if she’s your little sister?”

“You’re a bitch, Lilly.”

“Yeah.” She waved her fingers at him. “But you love me.” She fell back on her bed and sighed. “Just like everyone else.”  



End file.
